


Crafty Christmas

by Megasaur



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, 40s!Bucky, Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: This came to me late in the night and I just had to get it out. I am so soft about this. Hope you all enjoy it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Crafty Christmas

ou were Bucky’s girl. The two of you hardly did anything separate. That included decorating his place for Christmas. The two of you scrounged up enough money between the two of you to get a small, albeit sparse looking, tree. Bucky carried it all the way home, your hand in his with a smile on his face. 

Once you both arrived to his place he set the tree up in the corner. He had one ornament he needed to see on the tree but he didn’t really think about the rest. “How should we decorate this, baby?” he asked stepping back from it arms stretched wide as if to say _ta-da_. 

You looked around the room, having spent the last of your extra money for the next week on the tree you both had to get creative. You spotted a pile of newspapers and magazines and had an _ah-ha!_ moment. You gathered up the papers in your arms and headed into the kitchen for his scissors and glue pulling out one of the two chairs at the table and telling him to sit with you. 

You started to cut the paper as you saw in a magazine, Bucky watching intently. After finishing cutting your strips you taught him how to make paper tree stars, or snowflakes as they looked more like them. He followed your fingers folding and rolling nimbly to create a gorgeous pattern with the paper. You both finished your first one and he held his up for your approval, it wasn’t perfect but it was inexplicably Bucky’s. You smiled and handed him a string to put through it. After his first one you taught him how to make paper bulbs with the more colorful papers you had found in the pile. 

The two of you continued crafting your handmade ornaments in different shapes and styles – as you laughed, told stories and sang christmas songs – until the table was covered in them. You had stumbled upon a recipe for fake snow in one of the articles from the newspapers you were using, made from soap flakes you knew bucky had. The two of you made up the recipe and brushed it onto the branches to make it look as if the show came inside with you on the tree. Then you both gathered as many ornaments as you could and ran back over to the tree. You spaced them out perfectly, a pattern of large surrounded by small. Placing the last ornament you feel Bucky’s arms wrap around your middle, his cheek on yours as he squeezes you tight.

“Thank you for decorating with me sweetheart.” his voice was low before he planted a kiss in the crook of your neck. 

“Of course Buck, I couldn’t imagine it any other way.” you grinned, resting your arms on his.

“I have one more ornament for this tree.” he said as he pulled away. 

You watched him walk over to a side table and open the drawer, pulling out something. Grinning from ear to ear as he walked over to you he held the object out in the palm of his hands. In them was the most beautiful glass ornament. It was a lunch car, much like the one Bucky took you to on your first date. You took it in your hands running your thumbs over it, as your eyes start to water. Bucky didn’t have the kind of money for this type of ornament, and they were even more rare to find. You noticed there was a hinge on it as you hold it in your hand. You look up to Bucky silently asking if it was okay to open and he nodded at you. You slowly opened it. Inside was a small pile of folded tissue. 

Taking it out, you set the ornament under your armpit and unfolded the tissue paper. Falling out into your hand was a ring. You’re confused. Looking up for Bucky, he is no longer standing next to you, instead he is down on his knee. It clicks what is happening and the tears that started to form when you first held the ornament are now streaming down your face as Bucky makes his big speech about how he wants you to be his only girl for the rest of his life. 

“Sweetheart, what I am trying to ask is… Will you make me this happy every Christmas and marry me?”

You don’t answer right away, staring at the ring in the palm of your hand and then at Bucky again. “Yes. Yes. Oh my god, yes.” 

He stands up – grabbing the ornament from your arms before you drop it – and hugs you tight. He never wanted to let you go, and now he didn’t have to. You were going to be his and he was going to be yours. Forever.


End file.
